Various methods and algorithms for copy protecting content stored on a record carrier exist. Content that may be protected by such copy protection methods may e.g. be data such as computer programs, audiovisual content such as e.g. movies, and audio content in audio files.
However, many of the available methods and algorithms for copy protection have been “hacked”, i.e. the copy protection may be removed from the record carrier and the content be distributed on recordable optical data carrier or as “ripped” versions stored on hard disks or other storages.
Thus, there is a constant need to improve the quality of copy protection methods and algorithms.